Just Another Day At Beacon
by Pondering Fool
Summary: In a land teeming with monsters that want nothing more than to tear you to pieces, is their any such thing as an ordinary day? Probably not! This is a series of One-Shots, details can be found within, criticism is more than welcome, genre and characters will vary and I don't own anything that appears in this story, have fun!
1. Explanation and Instructions

**I have some good news and some bad news. The bad news is that, since I write a new chapter after they release an episode, I can only write a new chapter once every week. Kinda sucks, right?**

**The good is that I'm announcing a new story: Just another day at Beacon, a series of non-canon short stories half written by you!**

**Let me explain, if you have an idea for a story but don't want to or can't write it yourself, PM the idea to me and I'll write it. Here's how it works:**

**-PM the story idea to me and I'll write it. If there's a specific ending or detail you want in the story than I'll put it in.**

**-Yes, I'll credit the idea to you.**

**-Remember, it's a non-canon series so let your imagination go nuts! Just keep it in universe.**

**-One shots only.**

**-In advance, I'm sorry if I don't use your idea or you're not happy with the final product.**


	2. A Prank Gone Wrong

**HOLY WRITERS BLOCK BATMAN! Seriously though, I've been having massive writers block recently. Don't worry, there's a lot more stories to come...just gotta get over my current lack of imagination.**

**Story: **A prank gone wrong

**Idea by: **Kisdota-The Freak Gamer

**Plot: **When Ruby and Weiss ask Nora how Ren can stand her sometimes, an innocent prank becomes an out-of-control spread of rumours.

* * *

Jaune looked sad, though who could blame him? Weeks of vicious had taken their toll and their wasn't much they could do to help. Everyone at the table sympathised for him but there was nothing that they could do about it, though the thought of breaking Cardin's legs was starting to look very appealing. Never one to be down in the dumps, Nora took it upon herself to cheer up her moody friends.

_"Oh, there's this other dream I've been having!"_

Internally groaning to himself, Ren was desperately attempting to think of a way to excuse himself from the conversation when he noticed that he'd forgot to put the _Jade Dragons _in his locker.

_"Excuse me, I forgot to put my weapons in their locker."_

The group watched Ren walk away; some of them wondering whether he really did forget or if he just wanted to get away from his best friend for a while.

_"Hey Nora, how does Ren tolerate you for so long?" _asked Weiss, who had _still _not learnt how to ask a question without making it sound like an insult. Luckily, Nora was too happy-go-lucky to recognise the poor wording of the question.

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Well-" _Perhaps it was for the best that Ruby interrupted before she could go on.

_"Well Nora, sometimes you can get a little...annoying at times. Not all the time! _Definitely_ not all the time! But sometimes you do get a little annoying. But Ren never seems to get visibly annoyed and Weiss was wondering why."_

Almost as soon as Ruby finished her question, Nora thought of an awesome idea for a prank.

_"Well get comfortable, cause it's a looooooong story!"_

She then went on to tell a story of a family feud that went back decades that involved war, political scandals, betrayal, Grimm and somehow ninja robot zombie pirates before finally concluding the story with the mother of all pranks.

"_And so it was decided that the first-born male and female of the next generation from each family would be united in Holy Matrimony."_

Everyone at the table did a spit-take, chocked on their food, gave themself whiplash or some combination of the above. Blake was the first to recover.

_"Wait, so you to are-"_

_"Going to get married, yep! Which is also why he puts up with me, he has no choice!"_

Funnily enough, Ren chose that exact moment to return from the equipment lockers.

_"Hello everyone." _His greeting was met with silence. Awkward, uncomfortable silence so thick that you could cut it with a knife. Curious, Ren looked up and noticed that everyone was staring at him.

_"What?"_

_"Nothing!" _they all said hurriedly before trying desperately to look like they were busy.

* * *

As stories often do at schools, Nora's tale spread like wildfire until _everyone _knew about her and Ren's 'arranged marriage'. Well, everyone except Ren, who was completely clueless as to why all the other students were whispering and staring at him as he walked down the hall.

_"Oh my god! Their he is!"_

_"That's the guy!"_

Even more confusing was that when he would hang out with Nora, a group of people would follow them around singing 'here comes the bride' and made sarcastic jokes about 'the happy couple'. Only when he'd had enough and chased them off did he get any respite but he _still _had no idea what the whole thing was about and it frustrated him immensely.

This would go on for about a week. During this time, he'd asked everyone from his team and RWBY about it, only to told 'ask Nora' every single time. Even Ozpin wouldn't tell him when he asked.

_"Perhaps this is something you should talk about with your partner."_

As it turned out, he didn't need to ask Nora, she was already planning on telling him.

_"Hey Ren, I need to tell you something."_

_"Hmm?"_

_"Well..._

* * *

Yang was in a state of utter bliss. No classes for the day and her teammates elsewhere so she could sleep in as much as she wanted. Well, that's what she _thought _she could do.

_"__**NORA!**__"_

_"Well their goes any chance of sleeping in..." _she thought grumpily to herself. Realising that trying to go back to sleep would be an exercise in futility, Yang got up and left her dorm to see caused the noise, only to come face to face with a _very _angry looking Ren.

_"What's the matter? Trouble in paradise?" _she teased, drawing a low growl from him before he stormed off, mumbling darkly to himself.

_"I am the queen of pranks!" _yelled Nora, not at all upset by Ren's frustration. Now aware that she was only kidding, Yang realised something.

_"That you are, but you do realise that you've convinced the school that you two are going to get married, don't you?_

_"Oh..."_

Her reaction drew a chuckle from the blonde. It appeared that the next few days were going to be _very _interesting.


	3. A Bad Hair Day

**I'VE FINALLY DEFEATED WRITERS BLOCK! A few things though:**

**Firstly, thanks to everyone who sent me ideas. Especially Kisdota-the freak gamer. You sir, deserve a bloody medal.**

**Secondly, lordofthenight97, your idea will be posted soon, I just had a bit of trouble thinking of a story and how to fit your character into it. I'll probably upload the idea on Monday.**

**Thirdly, I don't want to go through what I went through with lordofthenight97's idea again. So **_**anyone **_**who sends me an Idea with an OC and tells me to make up my own story will be tracked down and murdered in their sleep.**

**Anyway, I'm tired so I'll finish the other two ideas I've been working on tomorrow.**

* * *

**Story: **A bad hair day

**Idea by: **Kisdota- The Freak Gamer

**The Plot: **Ruby accidentally tears off a large chunk of Yang's hair and has to make sure that no one notices. Oh boy...

* * *

"_Hey Ruby! Remember when I gave you that giant cookie last week?"_

"_Yeeeaah. Why?"_

"_I'm having a bad hair day and I need you to fix it." _Replied Yang with a devilish smirk.

Ruby groaned in frustration and for good reason. Fixing Yang's hair was a painfully time-consuming task that would take most of the morning to fix, even though she could fix it a lot quicker then Ruby and was only doing this to torment her little sister. To make things worse this was their day off too!

"_Urgh, fine! Just let me get my brush._

* * *

As expected, the task was incredibly tedious and repetitive. Fix knot, brush and repeat a thousand times. Only Yang's promises of cookies and strawberries when she was done kept Ruby going. As a matter of fact, Ruby had almost finished when_ it _happened.

**RIP!**

Ruby's mind went totally blank. All she could do was stair at the clump of hair as long as her forearm and the _very _noticeable bald spot on Yang's hair. Regaining her senses, Ruby descended into a state of total panic.

"_**Oh my god! Yang's gonna kill me when she finds out! But it's at the back of her head, what if she doesn't notice? But what if someone else notices and tells her? Then she's going to kill them and me! Urgh, why does no one else have to deal with this?"**_

"_What was that?"_

"_Weiss was just ripping a page out of her notebook."_

"_Err...why?"_

"_I don't know! Go ask Weiss! I'm innocent! Please don't kill me..."_

"_Ok sis. Wow! You did a great job on my hair!"_

"_Thanks...can I get those cookies and strawberries now?"_

"_Sure! I was gonna go to the city anyway."_

"_Wait, town? Why do we need to go to the city?"_

"_Because you ate all the strawberries last night, remember?_

Great, now we have to go to the city, filled with people who can and will notice her hair, all because I couldn't resist the temptation of those heavenly fruits.

"_**Damn you past Ruby!"**_

* * *

As expected, many of the citizens were giving Yang weird looks when she wasn't looking. Only the death glares they received from Ruby kept them from actually pointing it out to her. The younger girl hoped that they could just pick up the treats and leave, Yang thought otherwise.

"_C'mon Ruby, this restaurant has _really _good food."_

"_But Yang, what if were late for class?"_

"_Ah...we don't have classes today, remember?"_

"_Urgh, fine! Let's just get this over with."_

"_Geez, what's with you today?"_

Ruby demolished her meal in record time whereas Yang was taking her sweet time to finish even _half _of her meal, well aware that it bothered her sister. After all, a little playful tormenting never hurt anybody. Unfortunately, Yang was now aware of the stares she was getting from some people.

"_Hey Ruby, why are these guys looking at me funny?"_

"_**Oh god, I'm so dead!"**_

"_You've got a bit of food on your forehead."_

"_Oh. Did I get it?" _

"_Yeah."_

* * *

The day dragged by torturously slow, with Yang wanting to visit many stores and just when Yang mercifully decided to return to Beacon, they ran into Blake and Weiss in their dorm, who were supposed to be in the library all day. Naturally, Ruby panicked.

"_What are you guys doing here?!"_

"_Well I'm glad you're happy to see us, but the library is closed for the day." _Quipped the ever-sarcastic Blake.

"_Well I'm gonna go hang out with team JNPR for a while, see ya!" _yelled Yang, who while leaving the dorm gave Weiss and Blake a _very _good view of her new bald spot. Oh well, at least they managed to hold in their laughter until Yang left.

"_Oh ha ha ha!. Very funny guys!"_

They didn't hear her. After a good five minutes of laughing, Weiss managed to gain enough self-control to ask what happened.

"_Well Yang asked me to fix her hair, but some of it got stuck in my brush and got torn out and now she's walking all over the place and she's gonna kill me when she finds out!"_

"_Does she even know?"_

"_Obviously not!"_

"_What don't I know?"_

Everybody in the room froze for fear of a brutal, bullet-ridden beat down and for some God-Forsaken reason; Blake decided that _telling _Yang was a good idea.

"_You don't know that yo-"_

"_Didn't do the history homework! You know, the Battle of Oolretaw." _Interrupted Weiss. Prompting Yang to face palm.

"_Oh bloody hell! I'll be back in an hour!"_

* * *

What followed Yang's departure was awkward silence. Nobody said a thing until they were well and truly sure that she wasn't coming back down. Unable to resist her curiosity, Blake asked Ruby what she planned on doing.

"_Well Yang's hair grows really fast, so we're just gonna ignore it until the problems gone."_

Weiss thought it was a good plan aside from one detail.

_"Wait. We?"_

"_Yeeeaah, you guys are gonna help right?"_

Though initially opposed, Ruby was able to convince her teammates to help with promises that she would accept all the blame and extensive use of her 'you kicked my puppy' face.

"_Right, well it's getting late and I'm not waiting for Yang to get back. Goodnight."_

* * *

Despite everything, Ruby managed to sleep well, though her hair was a complete and utter mess.

"_Ruby! You're finally awake! Oh look, your hairs all messed up. I'll fix it for you."_

"_Are you sure Yang?"_

"_Yeah, after the _great _job you did yesterday, I want to repay you."_

The emphasis on the word great set alarm bells ringing in Ruby's mind, though she was too tired to know what about? Her eyes weren't red and she wasn't on fire, so it couldn't be her hair. But then what was it?

"_Ok, thanks."_

Before she knew it, Yang had grabbed a hair clipper and rang it through the middle of her head, causing Ruby to shriek like Jaune.

"_Oh no! And we have class to today to! What a shame..."_

"_Why the hell did you do that?"_

"_Because payback is a bitch little sister. You should no by now that _no one _messes with the hair."_

Sighing philosophically, Ruby accepted the fact that her fate was fair and just. Still though, what was she supposed to do?

"_**I wonder if I can chuck a sicky..."**_


	4. Snow Angel's Valentine

**Story: **Snow Angel's Valentine

**Idea by: **LittleSunDragon-Chan _(Yang's into fanfic? Who knew?)_

**Plot: **It's almost time for the Valentines Day Ball and Weiss doesn't have anyone to go with _(Being a Tsundere doesn't get oneself many dates)_. But when a secret admirer starts leaving love letters everywhere, it's up to her to figure out who it is. Any yes, it's supposed to be fluffy.

* * *

It's Valentines Day and romance is in the air. Roses being handed out left and right, boxes of chocolate and confessions of love are commonplace and happy couples are spending the day in each other's arms. To make things better, Ozpin's setting up a Valentines Ball in the Hall for the entire student body and all but a few don't have dates. Weiss is one of them, not that she cares.

"_**Urgh, stupid Valentine's Day! It's just a corporate scam to trick love-struck morons out of their money. And what about that ball? 'Attendance required' my a-"**_

"_Hey Weiss! You've got a love-letter." _

The fact that Blake had taken the time to stop reading her book was more surprising then the fact that Weiss had received a love-letter. After all, everyone and their grandmother had gotten at least five.

"_Ok, let's see..."_

Heart stickers, check! Red envelop, check! Cursive writing, check! This thing had every cliché in the book. And that was _before _she actually read the thing.

"_**Dearest Snow Angel, shall I compare thee to a summer's day? **__**Thou art more lovely and more temperate. Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May, and summer's lease hath all too short a date."**_

Sappy love poem, check! Not-so secret admirer, Check! It had to be Jaune, no one else called her Snow Angel.

* * *

Weiss found Jaune and the rest of team JNPR in the library studying for an upcoming assessment.

"_Sorry Jaune, but the answer is no."_

"_What do you mean?"  
_

"_The love letter you wrote, I don't want to go to the ball with you."_

She handed him the letter, wondering how he could've forgotten the letter he wrote not even ten minutes ago.

"_I can see why you think I wrote this, but I didn't."_

"_It's true. He's been with us all day."_

Weiss was confused. Jaune she couldn't trust, Pyrrha would probably lie on his behalf and Nora would do almost anything for a friend in need. But Ren? He was the most honest person she'd ever met; she could take his word for it. But that still left the mystery of who gave her the letter.

* * *

It was lunchtime and everyone in the cafeteria was looking forward to the ball. Even Ren and Blake, the normally quiet bookworms of the group were excited for the upcoming dance.

"_Oops! Dropped my fork...Hey, a letter! What's it doing under here?"_

Weiss was snapped out of her reverie by Nora's discovery; perhaps this letter was for her as well. It definitely looked like the one in their dorm.

"_Well what are you waiting for? Read it out!" _yelled Yang, never one to care about the consequences.

"_Dearest Snow Angel, Sometime too hot the eye of heaven shines, And often is his gold complexion dimmed; And every fair from fair sometime declines, By chance, or nature's changing course."_

"_**They're toying with me..." **_Weiss thought bitterly.

"_What was that? It wasn't even the whole poem!" _

"_It's a game. They gave me a third of the poem this morning and a third now and frankly, it's not appreciated. I don't like being toyed with!"_

Everyone at the table exchanged worried looks. After all, hell haveth no fury like a Schnee scorned.

* * *

"_That's all for today class! Remember, I want an essay on pages 78-94 by next week!"_

While the news would've drawn a groan from most people, Weiss wasn't worried at all. For someone with her work ethic and talents, an essay like this would be an hour's work at best.

"_Miss Schnee! Would you come here for a minute?"_

"_**What have I done wrong? I always pay attention, I complete my homework all the time, I always volunteer to give answers. What does he want?"**_

"_Yes sir?"_

"_A hooded figure approached me before class today. He didn't say anything, he just gave me this letter addressed to you and left. Do you know what this is about?"_

"_Yes I do. Nothing to worry about sir."_

"_Good. Well, here you go."_

Weiss all but stormed out of the classroom. How _dare _this hooligan continue to torment her? How dare they? The first thing she did when she entered team RWBY's dorm was throw the letter in the bin and begin working on her essay, thinking that was the end of it. Unfortunately, her curiosity soon got the better of her and, unable to help herself, she walked over to the bin and salvaged the letter. She tore it open with the savagery of a Beowolf and began to read.

"_**But thy eternal summer shall not fade, Nor lose possession of that fair thou ow'st, Nor shall death brag thou wand'rest in his shade, When in eternal lines to Time thou grow'st. I'll see you when the bell tolls midnight dearest Snow Angel.**_

* * *

The ball was far better than Weiss had expected it to be. Good food and drink, enough space for everyone to fit and Ozpin had somehow managed to hire a world-class band for music. Weiss might've actually enjoyed herself if it weren't for the frustration she'd built up from her secret admirer's teasing. Despite the urging of her friends to have some fun she loitered in the corner, doing her best to avoid socializing with anyone. Finally, after an agonizingly long time, the bell for midnight tolled.

"_Hey hot stuff."_

_CARDIN?! _Of all the people on the planet, it just _had _to be Cardin!

"You're _the one whose being leaving letters around?!"_

"_I haven't being leaving letters anywhere. Anyway, wanna dance?"_

"_I would rather shoot myself in the foot."_

Needless to say, Cardin didn't take her response very well.

Despite what some people might think, Weiss wasn't emotionless. In fact, sadness was one of her only companions. Every hurtful and insulting word spoken by Cardin reminded Weiss of her tortured childhood, of an abusive father and siblings who didn't care about her. Every lecture and abuse her father gave her when she failed him came bubbling to the surface of her mind. It took all Weiss' willpower to stop herself from breaking down and several threats of castration from her friends to get Cardin to leave.

"_Are you gonna be okay?" _asked a very concerned Ruby.

"_Yeah...I'll be back."_

* * *

Weiss walked out of the hall as quickly as her dress and high-heels would allow her while everyone glared murderously at Cardin, not that Weiss was bothered. Hell, they could break every bone in his body for all she cared. She wandered around aimlessly, eventually finding her way to the roof.

"_I'm not going to cry. I'm not going to cry." _She whispered to herself repeatedly. Surprisingly, it almost worked. But then she found herself face to face with her secret admirer.

"_So long as men can breathe, or eyes can see, So long lives this, and this gives life to thee." _Quoted Jaune.

_"What? But Ren said you'd been with them all day!"_

"_I had. I did all this yesterday so that I wouldn't get caught. I had to ask Ruby for a favor to get the letter in your dorm, we always hang out at the same table so that was easy and giving the note to Mr. Oobleck was just making sure I wasn't recognised."_

Now that the shock had subsided, Weiss' confusion turned to rage.

"_Did you have fun Jaune? Did you enjoy leading me around on a pointless game?_

"_I'm sorry. I was trying to be romantic but you obviously don't appreciate it."_

"_Hrmph!"_

Neither party spoke for a while; Weiss out of stubbornness and Jaune out of fear of grievous bodily harm. Weiss eventually managed to calm herself down, though the fact that Jaune was still standing beside her was mildly annoying.

"_Are you going to ask me to dance?"_

"_I was going to, but you clearly aren't in the mood. Anyway, I got this for you."_

"_**Wonderful! Yet another romantic cliché! What is it, roses? A box of chocolates?**_

"_It's a preserved snowflake. Your symbol is a snowflake, so I thought it would be fitting...well, I'm gonna go back to the hall. Wanna come with me?"_

"_No thanks."_

"_Ok. See you tomorrow."_

Weiss was to lost in thought to respond. Fidgeting with the snowflake Jaune gave her, she could only bring herself to ask one question.

"_**Why? Even after the way I treated him when we first met, he's still so nice. Even when everyone thought I was a heartless monster he was still there, always caring about me. Why?"**_

A voice in her mind new the answer.

"_**Because he cares about you. He doesn't care about riches or fame; he cares about personality. He loves people for who they are, not what they have or what they can do for him; he cares about how good a person they are. And that means he cares about you for who **_**you **_**are, not what people **_**think **_**you are!"**_

Smiling to herself, she leaves the rooftop and heads back to her dorm, forgetting all her anxieties, fears and doubts. For the first time in what felt like years, she was truly happy. And when she went to bed that night, she dreamt not of her past failings and regrets, but of a golden haired boy who lived across the hall.

**D'aww, how sweet! Anyway, a few things:**

**Guys...c'mon, I really need some more ideas. If theirs a story you want to see written then send it to me. OC's, shipping, whatever you want! As long as it's in-universe, I'll probably write it.**

**On that same note, send me your ideas through PM **_**NOT **_**through reviews. First and only warning, any stories in Reviews will be ignored. PM'S ONLY!**

**Also, not **_**to **_**many ships and OCs. Let's try and have a wide variety of stories, okay?**


	5. What could have been

**Sorry about the late update guys. I've been busy what with school starting again. Anyway, I need to get this out of the way before the actual story:**

**Lordofthenight97...I'm very, **_**very **_**sorry, but I can't think of a story at all, I've been trying for **_**ages **_**to think of a story and the ones I do think of are too pants-on-head retarded to even consider writing. I can't write anything for your OC and you have my deepest apologies.**

**However, what I **_**can **_**do is this; below are the details of lordofthenight97's character such as his name, alias, weapon, personality, backstory and what he wears. If someone could take over the idea and write about it, you'd be doing both of us a huge favour.**

**Meet the OC:**

_Name:_ Zayden Blaze

_Alias:_ White Death

_Weapons:_ Three swords _(Snowsquall, Black Ice and Hailstorm. Apparently lordofthenight is a One Piece fan)_, a sniper rifle with white camo painted onto it _(Whiteout. Wait, he has a sniper rifle and his name is White death? I see what you did there...) _and a butterfly knife _(Frost Flower)_.

_Personality:_ He's a nice guy, but if you mess with his friends then just lie down and wait for death. Not much of a talker, only saying something when he's spoken to.

_Background:_ Two sisters and one brother, he earned the name White Death because he can live in very cold environments and he has scars all over his body including two on his face that give him a permanent smile _(Why so serious?)_.

_Appearance:_ In combat, he wears white assassins clothing _(Think of assassins creed)_ and a mask that looks like a skeleton's jaw. Outside of combat, he wears cargo pants and a hoodie that looks like a Knight's helmet when pulled up.

**Again, very sorry I couldn't write the story for you. Anyway, If you **_**are **_**sending me a story for an OC, then please, for the sake of my sanity have an idea to go with it.**


	6. A prank(s) gone right

**Story: **A Prank_(s)_ Gone Right

**Idea by: **ZaleTheSealedGuardian

**Plot: **Why are Ren and Yang hiding in the storage room together _"It's not what you think, I swear!)_? Because its April fools day and the queens of pranking have teamed up to make this a day that no one will forget.

* * *

Ren woke up from a peaceful sleep and was immediately suspicious. The only time he _ever _slept peacefully and undisturbed was when Nora wasn't around. And the only time that Nora wasn't around was one day of the year.

"_Oh god no..."_

"_What is it?"_

He looked up to see a very concerned Pyrrha.

"_Maybe nothing. Where's Nora?"_

"_She went to the city. Said she needed to 'gather some supplies'."_

"_It's the 1__st__ of April isn't it?"_

"_Yeah, why?"_

"_Follow me."_

Curiosity aroused, Pyrrha followed him out the door and watched, with utter disbelief, as Ren opened the storage room and walked inside.

"_What are you doing?!"_

"_Hiding. This is your only chance to join me; once this door closes I'm not opening it again."_

The absurdity of what he was doing was matched only by how weirdly calm his voice was considering what he was doing. If he wanted to hide in there all day just because it was April fools day then fine, but she wasn't going to let him drag her into this.

"_No thanks."_

"_Ok, it's your funeral."_

* * *

"_**Why does it have to be April fools day?" **_Ren wondered to himself. At first, he was amused when Nora described herself as the 'Queen of Pranks'. But that was when he didn't know any better. Nora always managed to live up to her title, managing to turn literally _anything _into something that she could use to torment her best friend, as if she was the MacGyver of practical jokes. Hell, to this very day Ren still couldn't stand the sight of a wheel of cheese.

"_Hey Ren." _Yelled Yang from the back of the room, though why she was here was anyone's guess, though it appeared that a day of silence was thoroughly out of the question.

"_If you wanted to do something in private, you should've just asked." _She purred seductively, though he'd known her long enough to realise that she was only joking.

"_That's not why I'm here."_

"_Well then why _are _you here?"_

"_Because it's April fools day and I've learnt the hard way that you do _not _mess with Nora when it's April fools day."_

A mixture of understanding and sympathy filled Yang's eyes.

"_I feel you buddy."_

"_You really don't."_

"_Oh yeah? Try living with Ruby."_

For unknown to Ren, Ruby was also a very talented prankster. The 'lessons' she received from her sister, combined with the prank tournaments at Signal every April 1st had resulted in something to fear about her other than the massive scythe she carried, something that Yang had learned time and time again, especially after last year's fiasco with the rubber duck.

What she didn't expect was Ren to sum up how she felt about this with a single sentence.

"_Queen of pranks?"_

"_Yeah..."_

* * *

**I **_**still **_**can't believe that Ren, probably the sanest person in the whole school is perfectly willing to hide in a **_**storage room! **_Pyrrha thought moodily to herself.

**I mean honestly, she can't be that bad.**

Unfortunately, Pyrrha was about to find out just how wrong she was...

'_LET THE PRANK WAR BEGIN!"_

And then the doors to the dorms of both team RWBY and JNPR. What came out was something that Pyrrha would never forget.

Before her stood Nora, dressed in cargo pants, a black tank top and what looked like dog tags on her neck with her face covered in camouflage face paint while Ruby burst our of her dorm wearing a red ninja outfit.

Pyrrha wasn't the only one who had to da a double take on the sight before her, since neither Ruby nor Nora had ever met someone with the same passion for pranking they had. Needless to say, the tension was so thick you could cut through it with a knife.

"_Why are dressed like a ninja little one?"_

"_I always dress like this on April fools day. Now, bow down to the queen of pranks!"_

"_Pfthahahahaha! I was pranking people before you were born Ruby!"_

"_Oh yeah?"_

"_Yeah!"_

In an attempt to show the other that they were indeed the queen of pranks, both Nora and Ruby started telling tales of their most successful pranks, some of which were causing Pyrrha's mind to space out trying to comprehend what they just said and all she could think of was that she'd never be able to look at a stuffed teddy bear the same way _ever _again.

At least this way they were focusing on each other rather then using their 'talents' on other people. Perhaps this April fools day wouldn't be so bad. Which it wouldn't...it was going to be _far _worse.

"_Hey Ruby! I have a plan. Come here..."_

Ruby complied and Nora whispered into her ear. What she said was a mystery; though the devilish smile Ruby was giving Pyrrha was very unnerving.

"_Nora, you're a genius!"_

"_I know! Now follow me little one, we have preparations to make."_

"_Yeesssssssssssssss, preparations! Huehuehuehuehueheu..."_

If the look she was giving Pyrrha before was creepy, then this one was outright _disturbing_. At least now she knew why Ren was hiding. And speaking of hiding...

"_**I've gotta find Ren!"**_

* * *

"_I warned you, once this door closes, it won't open for the rest of the day."_

"_Ren, come on! We're teammates!"_

"_Sorry, but I'm not risking it."_

Pyrrha cursed a little louder than intended, which drew odd looks from other people in the hall. Including the rest of team JNPR and RWBY.

"_Uh Pyrrha...what are you doing?" _asked Jaune, who was clearly still feeling awkward over his confession over the fake transcripts.

"_Ren won't let me in the storage room with him." _Was her response, only realising how poorly worded it was when she noticed Jaune and Weiss began to blush furiously.

"_That's not what I meant!"_

"_Would it have something to do with Ren's madcap plan to hide from Nora all day?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Ok...well, I'm gonna go do some extra combat practice. See ya!_

And with that, the rest of them walked off to go through their daily rituals. The poor fools, they had no idea what they were in for.

"_**Well Ren's not going to let me in. I wonder if It's not to late to catch an airship to the city?"**_

* * *

Jaune was tired. He'd been training for at least an extra hour everyday for weeks.

"_**Urgh...I need a drink."**_

By all rights, it was a logical idea. Little did he know, he was going to be the first in a _long _string of victims...

Leaving his sword and shield behind so that he wouldn't hade to carry them back and forth, he walked off to fetch his much desired water, not knowing that he wasn't the only one in the training hall.

Ruby and Nora moved quickly, well aware that Jaune would be back soon. They reached his equipment quickly and within seconds, Ruby had removed the metal plating from his shield and began messing with the trigger.

"_So Ruby, what are you doing?"_

"_I'm linking the trigger on his shield so that I can activate it and deactivate it whenever I want."_

"_That's a great idea."_

"_Thanks!"_

"_But you're still not as good as me."_

"_Hrmph!"_

Well at least Ruby wasn't lying about her mechanical skills. She finished with minutes to spare. Jaune walked over to his equipment and was about to pick them up when Ruby decided to test the remote. The good news was that the remote worked perfectly. The bad news was that the shield hit him in the shin while unfolding.

"_Oops!" _was the only thing Ruby could think to say. Nora didn't say anything; she was too busy watching Jaune hop around in pain.

"_Oh, come on!"_

When he was done bouncing around, he picked up the shield and collapsed it, only for it to reopen again.

"_What in the..."_

This went on for five minutes with Ruby and Nora trying desperately not to giggle so that they wouldn't give their location away and Jaune trying to resist the urge to disassemble the shield in a fit of rage.

"_Pfthehehehe. Okay come on Nora, we have other people to prank."_

"_Oh come on! One more!"_

"_Fine, one more." _Ruby replied while pressing the remote without looking.

But of course, Jaune being Jaune, he was unlucky to enough to be holding the shield between his legs while trying to figure out what went wrong. The end result was him lying on the ground in pain and a _very _guilty looking Ruby.

"_Oh...come...on!"_

* * *

"_Okay, that thing with Jaune wasn't _bad, _but you still have a long way to go before you're as good as I am!"_

"_Whatever you say, but why are we in my dorm?"_

"_Remember when you told us about how you guys decorated your room and how Blake looked really embarrassed about something?"_

"_Yeeeaaaaaahhhhh."_

"_Well _I'm _gonna find out what it is. You said it was a book?"_

"_Yeah, but I don't know what it's called. I'll recognise the cover though."_

"_Nice..."_

It took ten minutes to find the book they were looking for on account of Blake having so damned many of them.

"_Is this it?"_

"_Yeah, that's it."_

"_Ninja's of Love huh? I wonder what it's about."_

And with that though, she opened up to where Blake had bookmarked and, upon reading the page, had an even harder time containing her laughter then when Ruby had inadvertently racked Jaune.

"_Pfthehehehe. Oh my God, Ruby! Read this!" _she all but squealed while tossing the book to the younger girl.

"_Okay, lets see..."_

She only got through the first paragraph before her face went the same shade of red as her cloak. Which caused Nora to howl with laughter.

"_Shut up! I can't believe Blake reads this stuff!"_

"_I know! This is absolute _gold!_"_

"_Right. Well what are we going to do, show everyone in our group."_

"_Oh no, I have something much better in mind..."_

* * *

_I can't believe you left it with the school paper! Everyone will know!"_

"_That's the idea little one! Now, it's your move."_

"_Oh yeah, believe me this is a good one. Watch."_

They both sat on a tower where they could see into team RWBY's dorm. Ruby had apparently 'upped the ante' and Nora was excited to see what would happen. She didn't have to wait long. Weiss, Ruby's victim, was going to walk through the door at 2:00 PM on the dot. And sure enough, she did, only to be covered in water from the bucket balanced on top of the slightly opened door.

"_Really Ruby? _That's _the best you could think of?"_

"_Wait for it..."_

After she was done having a fit, Weiss walked over to Myrtenaster and activated some of the dust. Obviously attempting to use fire to dry herself off. What Nora didn't expect was Weiss to start jumping around like a rapier wasp stung her.

"_Wait, what happened? I missed it!"_

"_I swapped the dust chambers around. When she wants to use ice, she'll use fire and vice versa."_

"_Oh, that is so devious!"_

"_I know..." _Ruby replied with a confident smirk.

They continued to watch Weiss through their binoculars. Having recovered from the unexpected approached her weapon cautiously.

"_**How could I be so clumsy?" **_she thought to herself. A more reasonable person might have realised that something was wrong, but Weiss was enraged that she could be so forgetful and was determined to not make the same mistake twice. She picked up Myrtenaster and spun the chamber until she found the one that had the word fire engraved on it.

"_**Wait, wasn't I just on this one? No, I couldn't have, it says fire on it. Urgh, I'm really having a bad day..."**_

Little did she know, but her day was about to get a _lot _worse. She activate the 'fire' dust with a little more power than she did last time, hoping to get rid of the freezing cold that currently enveloped her. What she _actually _did was freeze herself solid.

"_**What the? How did this happen? Oh who am I kidding, there's only one logical explanation for this.**_

"_RUUUBBYYYYYYYYY!"_

* * *

"_Uh, Nora? Don't you think that pranking Ms. _Goodwitch _is taking it a bit far?"_

"_Not at all! No one is beyond my talents! Besides, I have a lot of work to do if I'm gonna beat that prank."_

"I guess...I still think this is a bad idea though."

"_Then go somewhere else for a while!"_

Ruby didn't need to be told twice. As much as she wanted to win the competition, she didn't want to be caught anywhere _near _Glynda's office is things went wrong. At least this way she'd be able to relax a little before her next prank. About an hour latter, Nora returned triumphantly.

"_What did you do?"_

"_Come and see!"_

As soon as she stepped outside, she noticed that there where pieces of paper everywhere; on the walls, floors and somehow on the ceiling, each the exact same.

"_What are these?"_

"_Read one..."_

Sighing to herself, she picked one up of the floor and only managed to read one thing before her mind blanked out.

Dating Profile

Name: Glynda Goodwitch

All Ruby could do was stare while her mind processed what it was reading. Coming to her senses, she recoiled in horror.

"_Oh my god! Nora!"_

"_What?"_

"_That's going to far!"_

"_Nothing is too far! Now, it's your turn...or are you ready to admit I'm the queen of pranks?"_

Ruby wanted to stop right then and there, she _really _did. But Nora's tone of voice provoked something in her, a will to not let her win, the will to resume her rightful place as the queen of pranks! She remembered earlier that week that Ren was telling them that Nora was a corrupting influence when she wanted to be.

"_**Oh God damn it! He was right!**_

"_Oh I'm not done...not by a long shot!"_

* * *

"_If that's the case, then who can you possibly prank that would top this?"_

"_Ozpin..."_

"_You're going to steal Ozpin's coffee? That's bold..."_

"_Damn right it is!"_

"_Well, I'll be in my room preparing my next prank good luck!_

The process of stealing the coffee was painstakingly time-consuming. First, there was the lock on his office door, then the security camera, then the safe, then the mini-safe inside the safe and then the box inside the mini-safe that was locked.

"_**Geez, he's **_**really **_**protective of his coffee..."**_

_Then _she had to search his entire office for the key, eventually finding it hidden in a secret panel at the back of the original safe.

"_**Urgh, about time!"**_

Not wanting to spend any more time in Ozpin's office due to the risk of getting caught, she hurriedly scampered out of the office and hid the coffee beans in her desk drawer before dozing off to sleep. After all, pranking on this level drains a lot of energy out of you.

* * *

She woke up almost three hours latter due to her stomach rumbling. Curious, she checked the time.

_**"Wow, it's almost dinner time, better go to the cafeteria!"**_

Funnily enough, she walked past Ozpin and got to admire her handiwork.

"_Hey Sir!"_

"_Coffee...need...coffee..." _he mumbled while walking past her, not even acknowledging her presence. She giggled at how much he reminded her off a zombie without energy. No wonder he protects his coffee so much.

She ate her dinner with barely suppressed enthusiasm and glee, mentally playing out the scenario in which she would brag to Nora about her accomplishment. After demolishing the last of her food, she ran back to her dorm, retrieved the coffee beans and burst into team JNRP's dorm triumphantly.

"_Haha! Told you I could do it! Who's the queen of...__pranks__...__now..." _

She'd expected Nora to be alone preparing some type of water balloon device or potato shooter and completely alone. What she _didn't _expect was Ozpin to be in the room with her.

"_So you told me the truth Nora. Thank you kindly."_

He walked over to Ruby, a cup of coffee in hand, presumably made by Nora seeing as she had a coffee maker on her desk.

"_Hmm, you know, the main hall, showers and bathrooms have been getting awfully dirty lately, wouldn't you agree Ms. Rose?_

"_Yeah..."_

"_Don't worry about it though, I've found someone to clean them for the rest of the semester. Do you know who that person would be Ms. Rose?"_

"_Uh...me?"_

"_Yes, you. Now, can I have my coffee beans back."_

With her shoulders slumped and a look of defeat on her face, she handed over the coffee beans.

"_Thank you kindly. Report to the janitors closet tomorrow to start your new cleaning duties first thing in the morning. Nora, come with me. I'd like to reward you for doing the right _thing_."_

"_Coming Sir!" _she responded with her usual cheerfulness, only stopping to whisper something in Ruby's ear, something that would have her hiding in the storage room with Ren and Yang next year.

"_The queen of pranks strikes again!"_

* * *

**Damn Ruby, you just got owned!**

**Anyway, I'm up to my neck in homework and assignments, so this will probably be the last story for a while so I hope you enjoyed it. Don't worry though, I'll still be checking PM's and reviews so if you have a story **(or just want to talk about stuff) **then you can still send it to me, I just won't be writing it for a while.**


	7. A Colourful Diet

**Ok, I have a short break between assessments and you guys have been **_**very **_**patient, so I figured you deserved a new story. There will be more soon, I just need to study for my Bronze Medallion Exam on Friday and then I'm done with my Yearlies.**

**Story: **A Colourful Diet

**Idea by: **Kisdota- The Freak Gamer

**Plot: **Ruby's been eating way, way, way, _way _to many cookies _(Just kidding; there's no such thing as to many cookies) _and team RWBY and JNPR take it upon themselves to introduce her to new food.

* * *

The day ended for team RWBY the same way every day ended for them; cookies...cookies _everywhere! _Cookie boxes, cookie wrappers, cookie crumbs, half eaten cookies, recently raided cookie jars and even raw cookie dough that hadn't been baked.

Needless to say, Weiss knew who the culprit was because said culprit was always the same person.

"_GOD DAMNIT RUBY!"_

"_I regret nothing..."_

Ruby was curled up on her bed, lazily reading a book and chewing on the last remaining cookie for the day, though how she managed to find so many of them each day was a complete mystery.

"_That's the problem you dolt! You have a serious problem and you don't even acknowledge it as a problem!"_

"_Well maybe if there was something to eat other than cookies-"_

"_Ok you know what, tomorrow, we're gonna cook you some food. _Real _food and not that garbage you pollute your body with._

"_Hmm, on one hand I could try and possibly hate the food that you guys can cook for me. But on the other hand, there are cookies. Other food, cookies, other food, cookies...yeah, I'm just gonna stick with cookies."_

Her response drew a chuckle from Yang

"_You say that like your being given a choice..." _Weiss whispered sinisterly

Ruby slid of her bed and gripped the hilt of Crescent Rose while Weiss drew Myrtenaster and set the dust setting to ice. They stood their staring at each other, like one of the old cowboy movies that Jaune and Yang were fond of. The resemblance was not lost on Ruby.

"_This town ain't big enough for the two of us!"_

"_Ruby, be serious."_

The antique clock that Blake had bought last month chimed, indicating that an hour had past.

"_It's hiiiigh noon 'round here!"_

"_It's 7 O'clock at night."_

"_At the end of this day, one shall stand and one shall fall."_

"_Oh come on! That's not even a proper western cliché!"_

Weiss had clearly had enough; she activated her Aura and attempted to freeze Ruby in place, only for Ruby to jump out the window.

Weiss and Blake were absolutely stunned, though Blake was the first to recover.

"_Oh my god, she just jumped out the window."_

Yang, who had been oddly calm throughout the ordeal, just shook her head in disbelief.

"_Oh jeez..."_

"_SAVE HER!"_

Weiss rushed over to the window, fully intending to jump out and save her partner from her own stupidity, only to find her dangling from the window to the dorm below her.

"_You'll never take me alive!"_

Weiss was speechless; her partner and team _leader _had just jumped out a window to escape having to try new types of food.

"_Wha- bu- how could sh-...WHY?!"_

"_This is Ruby where talking about, remember?" _was the only response that Blake could think of.

"_Yes of course. How stupid of me."_

* * *

The following day was Saturday, so the students decided to take some time to relax or catch on their studies. For Ruby, the weekend meant more time to spend with her beloved cookies.

With a large yawn, Ruby sat up, ready to devour the first cookie in sight. It didn't take long, as there was a cookie on the bedside table.

"_Huehueheu, come to me my precious!"_

The cookie was obliterated within seconds. It was then that Ruby noticed a trail of cookies that went to do the door and, upon further investigation, led all the way down the hall to Goddess knows where.

"_**Hmm, this is obviously a trap. But those cookies look awfully tempting. Trap, cookies, trap, cookies...I'm gonna go with cookies."**_

And so Ruby followed the trail, devouring any cookie that she found on her way. A few other students noticed the trail of sweets, but the glares from the cloaked girl kept them from eating any for themselves.

Eventually, she found her way to the cafeteria, where Jaune and Pyrrha locked the doors behind her.

"_Sorry about this Rubes, but it's for your own good."_

'Rubes' looked up to see all of her friends _(and one sister) _standing next to a table with seven different dishes on it. Apparently, Weiss wasn't kidding.

"_Come on Ruby, surely you knew this was a trap." _Weiss huffed with annoyance.

"_Worfth it!" _said Ruby between mouthfuls.

"_Anyway... Ruby, you are going to try everything here or else!"_

"_Or else what?"_

"_Ok, you asked for it. Ruby, this fellow here is Fenestra."_

"_Hello!"_

"_Fenestra is very good with computers."_

Ruby was beginning to get worried, had they discovered her secret?

"_That's right Ruby, we know. So, here's the deal; try the food, or Fenestra cancels your subscription to cookie warriors."_

"_NOOOOOOO!- ah- ahem. I mean, if I have to..."_

* * *

Ruby was sitting absentmindedly on the chair trying to recover her cool when the first dish was brought out to her.

"_What's this?"_

"_It's a sorbet. This is very classy stuff; most people never get to see one in their entire lives! You're welcome by the way." _Said Weiss, whose voice oozed smugness and superiority.

Ruby wasn't paying attention to her words, only how much it looked like Ice cream. She took a large bite out of it while everyone watched with anticipation.

"_Bleugh, what the hell! Where's the sugar woman? I need my buzz!*)_

"_This isn't a sugared sorbet, this is a healthy one. Heaven knows yo-_

"_Whoa, whoa, whoa! Weiss, did you seriously try to feed me a _HEALTHY DESSERT_?"_

"_Yes, of course. How stupid of me."_

"_All is forgiven princess. Anyway, NEXT!"_

Ruby waited expectantly, only to immediately pinch her nose.

"_Oh my god, what is that stuff?"_

"_It's sushi, and you're overreacting." _Sighed Blake.

"_It smells like fish...I _hate _fish!"_

"_Actually it's not fish, it's vinegared rice and the original idea for it came fro-"_

"_Sorry Blake, but no one cares." _Yang interrupted curtly. _"Ruby, at least try it."_

Ruby picked up the closest piece hesitantly. Still pinching her nose, she held it near her mouth and nibbled at the seaweed on the outside before dropping it back to the plate in disgust.

"_I don't like it."_

"_But you didn't even eat it!"_

"_I don't have to. I was brought here to _try, _not eat. Your argument is invalid."_

"_Urgh, fine. Just bring out the next one."_

Ruby smiled confidently, which irked her companions to no end. Thankfully, Yang returned with something that no one, not even Ruby could hate.

"_Ladies and Gentlemen! I present to you, the humble steak,"_

"_No."_

"_What do you mean no? It's impossible to hate steak!"_

"_Remember that time I choked on steak?_

"_Oh come on, you were five!"_

"_I don't care! I choked, do you want that to happen again?"_

"_It won't."  
_

"_How do you know? What if it does? I'm not risking it, get that thing away from me!"_

"_Whatever, more for me."_

Both teams were visibly irritated by Ruby's pickiness. I mean, come on! Who could possibly hate steak?!

"_Face it guys, your plan is doomed to fail."_

"_Not if I can help it!" _Nora bellowed with characteristic confidence before unveiling her favourite food.

"_Mmmm, Cupcakes." _Ruby slurred while all but salivating over the delicious treats. She was just about to devour them before Yang stepped in.

"_Oh no! You're not getting any cupcakes, not after what happened last time!"  
_

"_Come on Yang!"_

"_No."_

"_Pleeeaaaaase!"_

"_No!"_

Everyone was both shocked and confused. Whatever happened the last time Ruby ate cupcakes must've been _really _bad for Yang to resist Ruby's puppy dog look.

"_What happened last time?"_

"_It's not important right now." _Was the cryptic response.

_Ok, what's next?"_

Pyrrha stepped forward with what looked like some sort of pasta.

"_What's that?"_

"_It's an enchilada. A beef one specifically."_

"_Looks good."_

"_Oh come on! You'll eat this but not steak?" _Yang bellowed.

"_This is beef, not steak."_

"_They're the same thing!"_

"_I don't care."_

Ruby picked up the closest Enchilada and bit it in half. Which, considering that Enchilada's often feature generous amounts of chilli pepper sauce, was _not _a good idea.

"_Ah, hot! Hot! Hot! Get me some water!"_

"_Oh jeez, did anyone bring water."_

Thankfully, Fenestra had enough foresight to bring a water bottle with him. He tossed it to Ruby who promptly drank the entire thing.

"_Thanks."_

"_No problem."_

"_Pyrrha, I don't like it. Too spicy for my taste."_

With a sigh of disappointment, Pyrrha took the Enchiladas away from Ruby and began to eat them herself. There were only two dishes left and it was beginning to look like they were wasting their time.

"_Jaune you're up." _Said a dejected Weiss.

"_Right on. Ruby, how do you feel about Honey-Glazed Ham?"_

"_I don't like honey,"_

"_Good, cause I ate it all."_

Everyone gave him a disappointed look.

"_What? She probably wouldn't have eaten it and it was going cold."_

"_Fair enough." _Ren sighed.

"_Well Ren, I guess that leaves your choice."_

Without a single word, Ren placed a bowl filled with boiled rice in front of Ruby, who shocked everyone by not making a comment and ate a mouthful wordlessly.

"_It doesn't taste like anything."_

"_Exactly, you have nothing to complain about." _Ren stated with one of his rare chuckles.

"_I can't eat something with no taste! It's to weird!"_

Something in Weiss snapped. Prolonged exposure to such flawed logic had driven her damn near crazy.

"_That's it! Fenestra, cancel the subscription."_

"_NOOOOOOOOO!"_

"_Sorry Weiss, but I can't do that."_

"_Why the hell not?!"_

"_I will honour my cookie brethren as if they were my own flesh and blood." _He quoted in an ominous tone.

Understanding filled Ruby's eyes.

"_I will never betray my cookie brethren to a heathen of healthy dieting." _

Both Fenestra and Ruby were grinning from ear to ear.

"_Cookie warriors unite!" _they yelled before they both jumped out the window.

Yep, Ruby just jumped out the window...again. Team JNPR having heard about what happened last night and team RWBY having seen if firsthand did nothing more than collectively face palm.

"_I will never understand your sister" _Weiss groaned.

"_Don't worry. I've known her most of my life and I _still _don't understand her."_

The two teams stood around trying to comprehend the mind of Ruby Rose when Ren noticed the fatal flaw in their getaway plan._  
_

"_Well it looks like they forgot to log out of Ruby's account. Should we cancel the subscription."_

Nora chuckled evilly, which unnerved her companions.

"_No. The cookie warriors deliver cookies to the school every day, right?"_

"_Right."_

"_So, why don't we change the order from chocolate chip to..._RAISINS!_"_

The entire group started howling with laughter. It was such a perfect idea.

"_Yes! I love raisin cookies!"  
_

From howling with laughter to disappointed stares. Had Weiss really just confessed to loving _RAISIN _cookies?

"_What? They're really good."_

Everyone shook their heads in disappointment and disbelief.

"_Freak."_

**One does not simply like raisin cookies (I like them, and I get ridiculed for it). By the way, is it just me, or are a lot of the other fanfictions becoming darker and edgier. Well you won't be getting that from me today! Jokes and silliness for everyone!**

***Not actually one of my lines. It's based on a comic from deviantART, which can be seen here:**

** art/RWBY-Sugar-Tolerance-410443828**


	8. Ninja's of Tragedy

**Story: **Ninjas of Tragedy

**Idea by: **LittleSunDragon-Chan

**Plot: **Assuming that Ninjas of Love isn't just a cheesy romance/smut novel _**(Which it probably is) **_and has an actual story behind it, what would that story be? Here's one idea. Prepare your feels...

* * *

Blake was putting her books on the shelf in their dorm. While she travelled light in every other aspect, she was close to filling up the entire shelf with nothing but books. It was an easy enough job until she pulled out a book she didn't quite recognise.

"_**What's this?"**_

The book hadn't survived as well as her others, seeing as it was incredibly torn and worn out. How terrible was the book that even a bibliophile as enthusiastic as Blake would let it deteriorate this badly? Curiosity aroused, she flipped the book and began reading the back of it.

"_**In a world that corrupts even the purest and most innocent souls, two ninjas; Mada and Elakb will find themselves trapped in a war against the corrupt and powerful Tsud Eehcs Corporation. Will they succeed in earning freedom for their village, or will they lose themselves to darkness.**_

She knew what she held in her hands now. She held a book that was poorly written, terribly cliché and the physical incarnation of 13 years worth of both the best and the worst memories of her life, memories that began to bubble beneath the surface.

* * *

"_**Being a Faunus is AWESOME!"**_

A young Blake, no older than eight, was running across the rooftops of her hometown. Her catlike reflexes and agility allowing her to leap from building to building with flawless grace, each movement was beyond anything any human of comparable age could achieve.

Eventually, she reached her destination; a moonlit garden filled with all kinds of roses and wildlife. Her enhanced senses picking up every wonderful detail, from the rich aroma of the flowers, to the peaceful sounds of chirping birds and even the tiny movements of insects and possums. It was an experience that never got old and only a Faunus could fully experience. No matter how badly the humans mistreated them or protested against them, no one could take away the small things in life that they had learnt to appreciate.

A baby squirrel ran over to Blake and perched on her shoulder, perhaps finding a kindred spirit within the young girl. Where such an animal would normally shy away from the company of others it was all too willing to sit beside this stranger, comfortable in her presence.

Being a Faunus had many rewards.

* * *

But it also had many downsides.

It was a day just like any other; Blake got up, went to school, was ridiculed by the other students and even some teachers before coming home and sneaking out in the night to visit her special place in the garden. And yet, this seemingly ordinary day would be the day Blake's entire life was turned upside down.

The humans of the town, inspired by the madman leader of the town had decided to raze the Faunus houses to the ground with the Faunus themselves trapped inside. The smoke was suffocating and the heat was so intense she felt like she was been roasted, but she pressed on, hoping, _begging _for all this to be noting more than a horrible nightmare.

When she reached her house, her hopes were dashed as she saw the place she'd called home all her life ablaze, her family trapped on the roof and unable to come down, lest they be stoned to death. And then the roof collapsed.

"_NO!"_

The crowd turned around and saw the young Faunus standing there.

"_Hey look, another one of those animals!"_

"_Get her!"_

Blake did the only thing she could do. She ran and ran and never looked back. And when she was safe, she slumped to the ground and willed with all her might to wake up from this horrible dream.

"_**I hate being a Faunus..."**_

* * *

After that day, the White Fang took her in and raised her. Despite her age, she was at the forefront of every protest or political rally, determined to make sure that no Faunus would lose their parents to hate crime _ever _again.

This was one such protest, a hospital that was removing the animal 'mutations' on unwilling patients. The protest had been going on for 3 weeks on end and not a single Faunus doubted their cause.

The noise was terrifying. Hundreds of voices all hurling protests and profanities at the staff, hundreds of voices, all gathered into one awe-inspiring message; that the Faunus were _not _mutations!

Eventually, the owner of the hospital appeared and the voices were silenced for a full minute…then reached their peak. Blake, though her voice was tiny and near meaningless in contribution, gathered all her strength and joined the crown in their chanting.

"_WE ARE NOT MUTATIONS! WE ARE NOT MUTATIONS! WE ARE NOT MUTATIONS!"_

Their cries were deafening and their resolve unbreakable. They chanted and chanted with no signs of tiring or stopping. Perhaps it was his intent or maybe the sight of the crowd's hatred and disdain unnerved him. Whatever it was, he finally cracked.

"_ENOUGH! YOU WIN!"_

A hush fell over the crowd, had their ears deceived them?

"_We won't be doing the procedures anymore, are you happy now you god damn freaks?!" _the vile brute of a man screamed before storming back inside.

For the second time that day, silence fell over the crowd. After all this time and effort, they'd won. When human onlookers had told them that they were wasting their time they persevered, come rain or high seas. And they'd finally won?

All at once, they cheered. The entire crowd was ecstatic. It was a glorious feeling; the sense of having partaken in something grander than oneself, the sense of having made a difference and changing the world for the better.

These moments are what made the White Fang a Beacon of hope.

* * *

And these moments were why the world hated them.

It was a simple operation. Get in, grab the dust being stockpiled in one of the 'Cache Villages' the Schnee Dust Company was fond of and get out.

But then they were caught.

A man had decided to take a late night stroll and caught them in the act. Subduing him would have been a simple job, especially for the White Fang's elite task force. But protocol called for something much worse. They killed him where he stood…but not before he called for help.

Before they knew it, the entire town was upon them. Dozens of guards swarmed them, like lambs to the slaughter. It was a massacre, Blake tried to alleviate the damage, tried to spare lives were she could. But in a fight for your life, there can be no half measures…

When the battle was over, Blake took time to rest. Hoping that there would be no more killing. However, to her despair, the team leader called her over to a house wherein laid a family of a man and a woman with a child no older than ten.

"_You can't be serious Abaddon…"_

"_I'm serious, kill them."_

_"But he's just a boy, we can't just-"_

She didn't feel pain when the back of his hand connected with her face; the shock took care of that.

"_Protocol dictates that their be no survivors! Now kill them before I kill you!"_

He pressed his blade against her throat to show that he wasn't kidding. With seemingly no way out, she turned around and drew the Katana part of Gambol Shroud and walked over to the boy, now cowering in the corner.

"_No! Please no! I'll do anything, just don't hurt my baby boy!" _the mother cried in anguish. Abaddon was not happy with the outburst.

"_Silence bitch, or I'll rip your tongue out!"_

Blake had reached the boy and felt nothing but soul-crushing guilt. She was about to murder a child who had his entire life stripped from him, who was the victim of a hate crime that he never did anything to deserve, a boy who was far, _far _to young to deserve what he was about to get.

A boy who was just like her…

"_I'm so, so sorry." _Was all she could say before she took his life.

"_NOOOOO-" _the cries of despair from his parents were quickly cut off due to Abaddon slicing there necks open.

"_Well done. These scumbags don't deserve mercy, remember that." _

He gave the bodies of the once happy family a contemptuous look.

"_Clean this mess up."_

As soon as he walked out of the door Blake collapsed, to weak to bear standing up. What happened next was something that she would tell no one and take to the grave with her; she wept. She wept for the family who had their lives torn asunder, wept for the boy who didn't deserve this…wept for the long dead spark of hope that humans and faunus could live in peace. All her life, Blake had wanted to fight for the freedom of the Faunus, but not like this.

Never like this…

* * *

The ride to Forever Falls was filled silent and morose. The trauma of that night had haunted Blake for months in both her dreams and waking moments. Adam kept silent out of respect, but his curiosity could only be held back so long.

"_Blake, what's wrong?"_

The words barely registered in her mind, she wanted to shut out the horrible memories but didn't know how. Would talking about it help?

"_I killed a child…"_

"_So?"_

The answer didn't shock or disgust Blake. In fact, she had gotten used to her partner's change for the worse and his callousness. Instead, she preferred to remember the times when he was the Adam that she grew up with.

How they were left on the streets due to the riot, scrounging for food and robbing stores to keep themselves alive. How they protested and trained together after joining the White Fang, how every happy and sadness affected them both, regardless of which was suffering or enjoying them.

She though of the night that Adam confessed his love for her and how it made her heart soar in joy. Her mind relived all the intimate moments they shared; their first date, their first kiss, the first time they said 'I love you' to each other.

But then he started to change. The White Fang's internal propaganda had changed him from the kind, loving soul she fell in love with into a cold, killing machine and it began to affect their relationship.

Her mind then wandered to all the horrible memories that she wanted to forget; their first fight, the first time he killed someone in front of her, the first time he hit her.

Looking at him now was like looking at a crossroad; he was stuck between the Beauty that she adored and the Beast that she loathed. But with each day he became more aggressive, more abusive. If he continued on like this than soon there would be no beauty, only the beast.

But Blake had a plan; she was going to remind him of what they shared and what he once stood for before all the indoctrination. And she was going to do it the only way she knew how.

She was going to write a book.

It was a book about two orphans growing up together before being recruited into a Ninja group that protested against Eehcs Tsud Corporation But the Ninja group became more violent as time went on and so did one of the orphans. But, at the climax of the novel, the other orphan, his lover, writes him a book about their childhood that makes him realise what's truly important and they run away together to start a new life.

It was badly written, very cliché and a shameless self-insert but Adam wouldn't care, the White Fang had learnt to appreciate the thought behind gifts rather than the gifts themselves. She was going to redeem Adam, but right now, she had to worry about how she was going to hijack an entire train worth of dust.

* * *

Blake snapped back to reality and immediately made efforts to hide the book, not out of embarrassment, but out of fear of how easily decipherable Weiss would find it. All she really did was write a diary with all the names spelt backwards

She found it odd that the book had little impact on her. In the past, merely looking at it was enough to render the raven-haired girl to tears. She chalked it up to the realization that Adam was long gone by that point and that the hope that the book could redeem him was nothing more than a childish fantasy.

After all, the real world isn't the same as a fairy tale…

* * *

**I regret nothing!**


End file.
